


The Clockmaker

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave Strider cobbles together clocks, he finds a small fairy living in one of his creations.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	The Clockmaker

Dave is sitting at his desk, tinkering away at the clockwork inside one of his wooden clocks. He's been working all night like every night. John watches him work day in and day out. John would watch Dave from the side of one of his clocks, he would softly sigh as he would watch Dave tend to his work at night and then tend to his shop in the day. John learned little things about Dave, like how Dave was fond of music and how he ate an apple everyday. John would watch Dave and pine over the idea of breaking the only rule fairies live by, never revealing themselves to a human.

John decided to get some much needed rest. He messed around with the gears in the clock to stop them so they ended the tedious noise they make and John could get some rest.

John is awoken as the clock is removed from the wall. Dave opens up the clock to fix it. John jolts, he feels the need to flee. But he doesn't want too. It's too late anyway. Dave already opened the clock. John smiles.

Dave poked and prodded at the fairy as much as the little fairy would let him. John smiles as Dave decides that he's so tired that he must be hallucinating. John's fine that Dave doesn't believe his own eyes, he just feels content with being seen. John watches as Dave heads upstairs and goes to bed.

John flies back into the small wooden clock and lays his head down to rest.


End file.
